


Like A Dance

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're the Old Married Couple but no we'd never date each other, right"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dance

Mikey and Cal watched as Luke and Ashton got ready for the day. It was almost like a dance and the two were in awe of their friends.

“Luke have you seen;”

“Night stand.” Came the answer from the bathroom before Ashton had even finished the question. He nodded then went over to find his phone where Luke said it would be.

“Ash, are you doing the thing today. With the thing?”

“Yeah, thought I would.”

“Good, it looks good.”

Luke came out of the bathroom then and the other two watched as their friends got their bags packed to get on the bus. They’d go back and forth through the room, missing each other by a hair when they went the same way and hand the other something before their mouth had formed he question. Once they were all packed and the four were waiting to be told the bus was there Michael finally spoke up.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

Ashton blushed while Luke just looked confused. “What are you talking about Mike?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You knew Ash wanted his phone without being in the same room, he knew you were asking if he was wearing a bandana, and you two pretty much just packed each other’s bag without a word. I’ve only ever seen my parents do shit like that. Hell, even Cal and I can’t do that as well as you two just did.”

Now it was Luke’s turn to blush.

“You know we’re not even together, Mikey.” Ashton said right as his phone rang. Michael and Calum shared a look that said that was going to change if they had anything to say about it.

“Sure, Ash. Whatever you say.” Calum muttered as they all walked down to the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my loves! Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought and as always I hang out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
